Eso, el Vendedor de Enciclopedias Asesino
by Jenny Flint
Summary: ok... me lo borraron, pero aquí está otra vez esta cosa que pretende ser una parodia del libro y'o de la película de Eso, el payaso Asesino, con el perdón del señor Stephen King... o eso quisiera yo.
1. Capítulo 1

ok... acabo de ver la peliskula de "eso"... exageradamente chafa... y pensar que de niña me daba el mello!!! ... en fin... aunque tengo que reconocer que tengo payasofobia... bueno, un pelín... así que os regalo esta... cosa... que no se debería llamar fic... de humor, como siempre, porque mis historias serias no las toman "en serio"... nadie las lee... en fin... iniciamos!!! (basado tanto en lo poco que leí del libro (las primeras cinco páginas y las cinco últimas) y la pelíscula)  
  
NOTA POSTERIOR: ¬¬ tuve que volver a subirlo y reescribirlo porque los de FF. net me lo borraron -  
"ESO", PRIMERA PARTE, QUE HABLA DEL PORQUÉ NO DEBES ACERCARTE A NADIE CON UNA SONRISA CAUTIVADORA.  
  
El pequeño... Kenny... estaba muy emocionado... había terminado su pequeño barco de papel... su hermano mayor, Kai, lo había ayudado a impermeabilizarlo para que no se hundiera tan fácilmente...  
  
-- gracias, Kai!!! ire a probar el barco ahora mismo!!!-- dijo el pequeño niño sin ojos, corriendo hacia la puerta  
  
-- está bien, Kenny... -- respondió su hermano, evitando usar un tono cansino para ocultar que estaba pensando: "ja! me libre de él"-- ... no tardes, que mamá podría preocuparse...  
  
-- no hay problema!!!  
  
Afuera, estaba lloviendo... no muy fuerte, pero estaba lloviendo... y el pequeño barquito se fue por la cuneta... hasta que llegó a un desagüe y... se cayó...  
  
-- oh, no!!! -- exclamó el inocente niño, agachándose para ver si podía alcanzarlo, y, entonces... lo vio-- o.O ....  
  
... Lo que vio fue aterrador. Horrible. Espeluznante. Mejor dicho, no fue un "que", sino un "quien"... pero aun así lo llamaremos "Eso" porque no sabemos si es animal, vegetal, mineral, subnormal o alienígena, aunque su apariencia externa es la de un vendedor de enciclopedias que viste un traje sastre café, sombrero a juego, camisa blanca y corbata negra. Esta espantosa creatura inclasificable lo saludó en una jerga extraña:  
  
-- hola, pequeño Kenny... tu barquito está aquí...  
  
-- se-se-se-señor... -- empezó Kenny, evidentemente temblando del miedo, de los nervios, o porque estaba abajo de una lluvia torrencial =P -- me-me-me-me- lo p-pue-ede pasar??  
  
-- ... pequeño Kenny, deberías venir acá. -- dijo "Eso", sin responder a la pregunta del niño, pero fingiendo que sí lo hacía. -- Tengo algo que te puede gustar mucho porque... se hunde... todos se hunden...  
  
-- n.n en serio??  
  
-- así es, pequeño Kenny.... ven acá -- terminó, con un extraño pero convincente ademán y una mirada hipnotizante...  
  
Kenny se acerca al desagüe... y extiende un brazo... y lo mete a la alcantarilla... y "Eso" lo empieza a jalar mientras enseña su horrible y espantosa sonrisa de anuncio de pasta de dientes!!!! Kenny empieza a gritar como niñita histérica, y Eso se ríe malvadamente y... se corta la escena... ahora vemos el funeral del pequeño e inocente niño... y ya, que aburrido... ahora vemos al pequeño (n/a.:..todos son pequeños... que rayos...) Kai en el ex-cuarto de su ex-hermano... y toma un álbum de fotos... y empieza a observarlas... y se detiene en una foto de Kenny... que le guiña un ojo, lo que lo hace exclamar:  
  
-- O.O DEGENERADO BLASFEMO!!!!! ERA TU HERMANO, PARA QUE ME SALGAS CON ESOS GUIÑOS!!! -- se interrumpe al notar un extraño fenómeno -- ... o.O DEGENERADO BLASFEMO!!! PORQUE HACES QUE TU FOTO SANGRE SI YA ESTAS MUERTO?!?!?!?!  
  
Mientras esto acontecía, su madre entró en el cuarto, y preguntó:  
  
-- Kai, degenerado blasfemo, que haces aqui??  
  
-- ... mamá... -- empezó el chaval -- la-la-la-la-la ffffffffot-t-t-t-t-t-to d-de K-kenny est-t-ta sssangrand-d-do....  
  
y así era. el cuarto, que antes era blanco, ahora estaba teñido de rojo... y es justo en este momento cuando el señor padre de Kai decide entrar en la habitación, algo molesto.  
  
-- KAI!! TE DIJE QUE NO ENTRARAS AQUÍ!!! -- mejor dicho, estaba fúrico -- QUE NO COMPRENDES QUE A TU MADRE LE DUELE MUCHO VER ESTE CUARTO!?!?!? DEGENERADO BLASFEMO!!!! (n/a.: ... la frase es típica de esa familia... y se la copié a Nakuru... holas!! n-nU )  
  
-- pero...pero... p-p-p-p-pero...-- Kai intentó (vanamente) excusarse.  
  
-- CALLATE!!! -- respondió el progenitor, al tiempo que su consorte se agachaba, recogía el álbum ensangrentado, lo ponía donde estaba y acto seguido salía a punto de llorar... el cónyuge la acompaña... y Kai se queda ahí parado como novia de rancho... así que, actuando del modo más racional posible, descargó su ira hacia el álbum.  
  
-- DEGENERADO BLASFEMO!!! POR TU CULPA ME REGAÑARON!!!!  
  
..... sin comentarios.... unos días después de eso, un niñillo regordete llego a la ciudad... y se inscribió en la escuela, obvio. Y, evidentemente, la maestra lo presentó a sus compañeros (n/a: duh. Cuando estaba en secundaria, allá por el año del caldo, el nuevo se presentaba solo.)  
  
-- niños... les presento a su nuevo compañero de estudios, él es Tyson  
  
De la masa estudiantil sólo surgió un silencio sepulcral... Apenas y se les oía respirar. Ni una mosca zumbó. La maestra se mantuvo expectante, pues el aire del salón le olía a tormenta. El tal Tyson, que no notaba el peligro de lo tenso del ambiente, intentó romper el hielo.  
  
-- o.o ... hola...  
  
Y, entonces, uno de los alumnos lanzó la primera exclamación de bienvenida.  
  
-- AL ATAQUE!!!!!  
  
-- o.O Carlos, NO!!! -- fue lo único que pudo hacer la maestra, pero era demasiado tarde. La mayoría de los alumnos se abalanzaron sobre Tyson para... hacerle bolita, calzón chino, agarrarlo a garnuchazos y demás torturas infantiles. Los únicos que no se unieron a el salvaje recibimiento fueron Kai, que seguía en luto por su hermano y además estaba muy ocupado rayando la banca, y una chica, Hilary, quien se levantó y...  
  
-- ò.ó DETENGANSE!!  
  
Sobra decir que todos se quedaron congelados ipso facto... y en todos los rostros podía verse el miedo... el terror... el pánico... el horror... el "cuz, cuz"... esa sensación que solo Hilary podía causar... y, tal vez, "Eso"... pero "Eso" no es el punto. El punto es que todos los rebeldes alumnos se regresaron a sus lugares con el rabo entre las piernas y se sentaron silenciosamente, temerosos de despertar la ira de... ella. Al terminar las clases, Tyson regresaba a su hogar... cuando se vio interceptado por... por... Dioses, es demasiado horrible para decirlo... Hilary...  
  
-- tú eres Tyson, cierto? -- fue la afirmación/pregunta obvia y tonta que hizo la niña  
  
-- ...sí -- dijo Tyson cautelosamente.  
  
-- bien... te acompañaré a tu casa  
  
El pobre e ingenuo Tyson no se esperaba algo así, de modo que, en su inocencia, preguntó.  
  
-- o.O porqué??  
  
-- ¬¬ porque se me da la gana -- fue el riposte  
  
-- n.nU bien...  
  
Asi, Tyson y Hilary se encaminaron hacia la casa de éste... de repente, a mitad del camino, Hilary se fue por otro lado. Tyson, que aunque es idiota no es suicida, se fue corriendo a su casa, asustado de que ella pudiera seguirlo y descargar su ira sobre él. Para su desgracia, fue interceptado otra vez... por... por... por Carlos y sus compinches...  
  
-- =D así que la pequeña bola de sebo está solito... -- dijo el cacique  
  
-- =D por lo visto ahora no tiene a la gritona para defenderlo -- observó uno de los compinches  
  
Los dos compinches de Carlos apresaron a Tyson, y Carlos sacó un cuchillo y amenazó a Tyson con él, diciendo:  
  
-- =D no te caería mal una liposucción  
  
Los dos compinches se rieron malvadamente, y Tyson sólo pudo pensar en que iba a morir... cuando, de repente, se le ocurrió un plan desesperado, y gritó.  
  
-- ... miren, es Hilary!!  
  
Sobra decir que Carlos y cía salieron corriendo... echando a rodar a Tyson por un desfiladero que acababa cerca de un pequeño río, donde se escondió, asustado de todo y de todos.  
  
Cerca de ahí, Kai y su amigo Rei estaban haciendo tiempo antes de regresar a sus respectivas casas. De repente, un cuervo graznó, y Rei, que era alérgico a todo, ahogó un grito, aspirando el suficiente aire en el proceso como para que le diera un ataque de asma... rápidamente, sacó el medicamento de rescate y se percató de que ya no quedaba nada. Kai, que de todos modos ya se había aburrido de la plática de su compañero, buscó con la mirada un sitio por el cual pudiera trepar por el desfiladero y correr a la única farmacia del pueblo... que estaba bastante lejos, debo decir. Por azares del destino, porque el pequeño mundo es diminuto y porque no tenemos suficiente presupuesto para contratar más actores y el guionista viene bastante simplista, la mirada de Kai se tropezó con Tyson. Sí, "tropez" es la palabra correcta. En fin... el chico enlutado comenzó una especie de diálogo con el temeroso Tyson, de la forma más amable posible.  
  
-- EH, TU!!!  
  
-- O.O (pensando: noquieromorirnoquieromorirnoquieromorir) s-sí?  
  
Kai señaló a Rei con el pulgar, mostrando una vez más sus buenos modales, y dijo:  
  
-- CUIDALO EN LO QUE VOY A LA FARMACIA!!  
  
-- y-yo n-no cr-creo que sea... -- empezó Tyson  
  
-- ES UNA ORDEN, CON UN DEMONIO!  
  
-- o.o señor, sí, señor!  
  
y Kai salió corriendo a la farmacia, compró el medicamento y en poco menos de cuatro horas regresó con el santo remedio. Sí, cuatro horas. Que querían? la farmacia estaba del otro lado del pueblo, y había una gigantesca fila porque les acababan de surtir alucinógenos, que habían escaseado durante cerca de dos meses y mucha gente ya estaba al borde de la locura. En fin, Kai regresó al pequeño bosquecillo donde había dejado a Tyson y Rei... y los encontró jugando cartas plácida y calmadamente.  
  
-- ...flor imperial -- anunció Rei  
  
-- QUE?!?!?!? estás haciendo trampa!! -- declaró Tyson  
  
-- destreza, amigo, se llama destreza  
  
-- ¬¬ hiciste trampa -- insistió Tyson  
  
-- a ver, porqué dices que hice trampa?  
  
-- mira, yo sólo te repartí un dos de diamantes, un cuatro de espadas, una Reina de...  
  
-- ¬¬ ejem! -- lo interrumpió Kai  
  
-- ah, hola, Kai! -- saludó Rei -- te tardaste un poco  
  
-- "hola"?? -- dijo Kai, incrédulamente iracundo -- "HOLA"?!?!?!? CASI ME INFARTO CORRIENDO, Y RESULTA QUE EN REALIDAD NO TENIAS NADA!!!!!  
  
-- calma, calma. Sí me dió un ataque de asma, pero ya se me quitó -- explicó Rei, muy simplemente.  
  
-- conque se te quitó, eh?!?! -- bufó Kai, evidentemente a punto de ahorcar a alguien -- pues es la ÚLTIMA vez que voy corriendo por tu medicina, OISTE?!?!?  
  
-- [suspiro] está bien, está bien... -- dijo el aludido conciliadoramente -- tampoco es cuestión de que te exaltes tanto... bien, Tyson, me debes $3468310  
  
-- o.O pero hiciste trampa!! -- sostuvo una vez más, inútilmente, el inútil de Tyson -- ...cambiando de tema, que estaban haciendo aqui??  
  
-- estábamos viendo como construir una presa en ese río -- dijo Rei, notando que su amigo no estaba de humor para dirigirle la palabra a nadie.  
  
-- ô.ó para qué? -- continuó su interrogatorio el metiche de Tyson.  
  
-- =D para que se inunde la casa de Hilary -- respondió Kai, a quien la idea regocijaba tanto que olvidó su enorme disgusto.  
  
-- ... es una buena idea. -- concedió Tyson -- Les ayudo??  
  
-- ......NO! -- contestaron al unísono  
  
-- poooorfis??  
  
-- QUE NO!  
  
-- ¡-¡ nadie me quiere... haría mejor tirándome a un pozo... -- dijo Tyson, en un ridículo intento de chantaje sentimental.  
  
-- de hecho, sí -- fue el acertado contraataque de Kai.  
  
-- TT-TT  
  
Y entonces, una Voz Familiar Que Se Oía Bastante Molesta llamó su atención  
  
-- OIGAN!! QUE LE ESTAN HACIENDO?!?!  
  
-- O.O ho-ho-hola Hilar-ry -- "saludaron" el par de crueles seres que se negaban a permitir que Tyson participara en la construcción de la presa  
  
-- NADA DE HOLA!! PREGUNTE: QUE LE ESTAN HACIENDO?!?!  
  
-- nada... no le estamos ha-haciendo nada -- mintió a medias Rei  
  
-- sólo estábamos ... calmándolo, si, calmándolo! -- Kai, por el contrario, mintió completamente  
  
-- calmándolo? -- inquirió el inoportuno Rei  
  
-- ajá! porque Carlos y sus compinches volvieron a atacarlo! -- sin saberlo, Kai había dicho la verdad, toda la verdad y nada más que la verdad.  
  
-- ¬¬ es eso cierto, Tyson? -- preguntó Hilary, sospechando algo. (n/a: y con justa razón)  
  
-- ...síp -- aceptó el aludido  
  
-- bien! ... -- concedió Hilary, aún recelosa  
  
-- ... quieres ayudarnos a construir una presa? -- preguntó el bocazas imberbe de Tyson  
  
-- ô.ó una presa?  
  
-- acaba de meter la pata -- dijo Rei a Kai, en voz baja  
  
-- ya me di cuenta -- respondió Kai de la misma forma  
  
-- podemos intentar ahogarlos a los dos -- continuó cuchicheando Rei  
  
-- sí, es buena idea -- dijo Kai, también susurrando  
  
-- ustedes dos que tanto murmuran?!?! -- preguntó Hilary, evidentemente molesta  
  
-- n.nU nada -- fue la respuesta de los murmurantes  
  
-- n.nU sólo pensábamos en los materiales -- mintió (otra vez) Kai  
  
-- n.nU sí, en los materiales. -- dijo Rei, siguiéndole el juego -- Nosotros vamos por ellos. Ustedes quédense aquí.  
  
-- n.nU en seguida volvemos -- este chico no se cansa de mentir.  
  
-- n.nU ajá -- y este otro no se cansa de seguirle el juego. Los dos se dan media vuelta para salir corriendo, pero se ven interceptados por otros compañeros de clase, Eddie y Bryan  
  
-- bonita reunión -- dijo Eddie  
  
-- qué están haciendo aquí? -- interrogó Bryan  
  
-- estamos construyendo una presa -- una vez más, el bocazas metió la pata hasta el fondo  
  
-- ... hey! tú eres el nuevo, verdad? -- notó Bryan  
  
-- eeeh... sí.  
  
-- oí que te dieron "la recepción". Qué tal estuvo? -- Bryan tenía un extraño brillo de malicia en los ojos, pero su interlocutor no lo notó.  
  
-- pueees... bastante mal. Porqué la pregunta?  
  
-- =) porque yo la inventé.  
  
-- o.O .... -- Tyson esperaba todo menos esa respuesta  
  
-- así es! -- intervino Eddie -- inclínate ante el amo de las bromas pesadas, mortal!  
  
-- · - · ah. -- fue lo único que pudo articular Tyson, sin inclinarse  
  
-- bueno, eso no importa! -- fastidió la amargada de Hilary -- van a ayudarnos a construir la presa o no?  
  
-- y para qué quieren construir una presa? -- fue la inocente pregunta de Bryan  
  
-- .... buena pregunta. Porqué? -- fue la estúpida respuesta de Hilary  
  
-- ...eeeh... pues... porque... (pensando: rayos! no podemos decírselo) por qué? -- otra brillante respuesta, esta vez por parte de Tyson  
  
-- ejem... pues... díselos tú, Kai -- Rei pasó la bolita cobardemente.  
  
-- mf, acaso no es evidente? -- dijo Kai, con el tono de quien explica que repitiendo la estrategia E un número x de veces, se realiza la ecuación Ex=B!, donde B representa la capacidad de el contenedor a llenar y ! representa la cantidad de transacciones x necesarias para cumplir E  
  
-- no -- fue la atinada y sincera respuesta de Eddie  
  
-- pues para tener una excusa para llegar tarde a casa -- por una vez, Kai dijo la verdad... a medias  
  
-- · - · ah. -- fue la inteligente expresión de todos los demás  
  
-- ... es una buena razón. -- concedió Bryan -- Cuenten conmigo  
  
-- y conmigo. -- dijo Eddie, que era el fan número uno de Bryan y evitaba despegársele  
  
-- ...alguno de ustedes sabe cómo construir una presa? -- fue la inocente pregunta de Bryan  
  
-- · - ·U ............................ no -- fue otra brillante respuesta comunitaria  
  
-- pero bueno, no es tan complicado! -- dijo Tyson -- sólo hay que poner un montón de cosas para formar una pared y que el agua no pase!  
  
-- ajá, tiene lógica. -- dijeron los demás, asintiendo con la cabeza  
  
Y así, empezaron a construir una pequeña presa rápida y velozmente... Pero evidentemente no podrían terminar en un día, así que cuando hubieron avanzado "lo suficiente" (lo que en la práctica viene a ser nada), dejaron de trabajar y emprendieron el camino a casa. Al día siguiente, tras varios eventos similares en la escuela, Tyson y Rei se encaminaron hacia el riachuelo aquel, para analizar la obra... los demás llegarían luego...  
  
-- oye, Rei... -- dijo Tyson de repente -- te puedo preguntar algo? (n/a: ¬¬ pues que estás haciendo??)  
  
-- adelante  
  
-- Kai siempre ha sido así?  
  
-- "as" como? -- dijo Rei, intrigado  
  
-- pueees... "as" -- fue otra estúpida respuesta de Tyson  
  
-- no te entiendo -- dijo Rei con toda sinceridad y razón.  
  
-- porqué quiere que se inunde la casa de Hilary?  
  
-- Tyson, -- empezó Rei, con un tono de "eres o te haces?" -- TODOS queremos que se inunde la casa de Hilary  
  
-- y porqué?  
  
-- porque es insoportable. Acaso no te habías dado cuenta? -- dijo Rei, con un tono de "eres, por lo que veo"  
  
-- bueno...sí, un poco, pero tampoco es como para matarla...  
  
-- ........ aunque, en honor a la verdad, Kai sí ha cambiado un poco desde hace tiempo -- aceptó Rei por fin.  
  
-- eh?  
  
-- bueno... no le digas que yo te dije... pero la muerte de su hermano lo afectó mucho  
  
-- tenía un hermano? (n/a: ¬¬ obvio wey! si no como se le murió?? hay que ver que estás lentito...)  
  
-- sí... lo encontraron muerto en las alcantarillas... le habían arrancado el brazo a la brava... Kai se culpa de eso... y también sus padres lo culpan... y también lo culpa el primo del vecino del hermano del amigo de...  
  
-- o.o vaya...  
  
-- sólo no se lo menciones y ya... cambiando de tema... quieres jugar otra partida?  
  
-- vale. Doble o nada  
  
-- n.n de acuerdo.  
  
Y en la casa de Hilary, ésta tenía una cordial y civilizada conversación con su progenitor  
  
-- NO! -- rugió dicho progenitor -- TE PROHÍBO QUE SIGAS REUNIÉNDOTE CON ESOS VÁNDALOS!!  
  
-- NO SON VÁNDALOS! -- mintió Hilary sin saberlo -- Y NO PUEDES OBLIGARME!  
  
-- NO VAS A SALIR DE ESTA CASA!!!  
  
-- QUIERES APOSTAR?!?!?! -- lo retó Hilary, lanzándole una una viejecita que iba pasando por ahí, acto seguido salió corriendo a la puerta, la abrió y siguió corriendo hasta que se alejó lo suficiente de su casa -- ... estuvo cerca...  
  
y después de otras cosas sin importancia, todos estuvieron reunidos en el riachuelo, trabajando afanosamente en su obra  
  
-- vaya que son flojos... -- dijo Bryan, que estaba leyendo cómics recostado contra un árbol.  
  
--y... volví a ganar -- dijo Eddie, que estaba jugando cartas con Rei y Tyson  
  
-- no estés tan seguro. -- le espetó Rei -- Qué tienes, Tyson?  
  
-- pueeeesss... -- dijo Tyson, descubriendo su juego -- un par de unos... y otro par de unos... y una carta que pone "Joker"  
  
-- o.o ... -- fue la expresión de Rei y Eddie  
  
-- ejem... yo... tengo... cuchufleta! gané! -- se recuperó Rei.  
  
-- pues yo tengo... Pachuca! Pachuca mata cuchufleta! -- contraatacó Eddie  
  
-- ¡-¡ siempre pierdo -- sentenció patéticamente Tyson  
  
-- ¡-¡ AAAAAAAAAH!! ME ROMPI UNA UÑA!!! ESTO ES SU CULPA!!!! -- chilló Hilary  
  
Kai, por su parte, estaba viendo abstraído hacia "algún lugar"... después de un rato, empezó a caminar hacia dicho "algún lugar"  
  
-- Kai? que pasa? -- interrogó Hilary  
  
Kai siguió caminando como hipnotizado hacia "algún lugar"  
  
-- EH, KAI!!! DESPIERTA!! -- exclamó Tyson, que había volteado a ver que acontecía. Con ese grito, todos voltearon a ver a Kai  
  
-- ... así no sirve... -- informó Rei -- si quieren que haga caso hay que hacer esto.... DEGENERADO BLASFEMO!!!  
  
-- eh? -- fue lo único que pudo articular Kai, aún distraído  
  
-- se puede saber qué demonios te pasa? -- preguntó Bryan.  
  
-- ... no han visto ese edificio? -- dijo Kai, señalando un como micro-castillo del otro lado de un micro-lago, enclavado en una micro-colina que se veía micro-tétrico... bueno.. no "micro"-tétrico  
  
-- ah, ése. Es la entrada al sistema de alcantarillas -- respondió Eddie  
  
-- qué? tanto ornamento sólo para eso? -- dijo Tyson, mosqueado  
  
-- bueno... yo no sé porque la gente construye cosas inútiles -- dijo Eddie, encogiéndose de hombros  
  
-- y hablando de construir cosas inútiles... -- empezó Bryan -- ya vamos a seguir con lo de la presa?  
  
-- o.o ah, cierto, lo había olvidado -- respondió Rei por todos los demás  
  
Y casi todos pusieron manos a la obra, menos Kai, que seguía completamente ido viendo ese lugar... de repente, hacia él caminó... Eso... llevaba su maletín lleno de enciclopedias, y ese horrible sombrero, y esa espantosa sonrisa de anuncio de pasta de dientes...  
  
-- Hola, pequeño Kai! -- saludó Eso con su horrible sonrisa -- no quieres venir con tu hermano?  
  
-- eh? con mi hermano? -- preguntó Kai, confundido --... quién eres?  
  
-- oh, pronto lo sabrás, si vienes... Tu hermano se hundió... todos se hunden...  
  
-- O.O DEGENERADO BLASFEMO!!!!! -- reaccionó Kai por fin -- ALÉJATE!!!  
  
-- no, pequeño Kai... ven... -- dijo Eso, acercándose a él lentamente, extendiendo el brazo... amigablemente [escalofrios]  
  
-- ¬¬ bien, TU LO PEDISTE!! -- fue la respuesta de Kai, acompañada de una patada en salva sea la parte. Acto seguido, Kai emprendió la graciosa huida  
  
-- O.O agh....  
  
-- qué pasó? -- preguntó Hilary, al ver volver a Kai  
  
-- ¬¬ nada que te importe  
  
-- ¬¬ OYE!! TODAVIA QUE ME PREOCUPO POR TI, HIWATARI, Y TU...!!  
  
-- ¬¬ CALLATE, VIEJA ARPIA!!!  
  
-- ¬¬## VIEJA ARPIA?!?!? (n/a: la verdad no peca, pero incomoda)  
  
-- o.O a eso le llamo valor -- dijo Rei, en un aparte  
  
-- o quizás sólo es estúpido -- dijo Eddie  
  
-- -.- bueno, fue un placer conocerlo -- dijo Bryan, con un tono que sentenciaba baúles de madera con manillas de bronce.  
  
-- en realidad creen que lo mate? -- preguntó Tyson, inocentemente  
  
-- -.-U es lo más probable -- dijeron los otros tres al unísono  
  
Pues NO, no lo mató, porque Kai salió corriendo antes de que lo alcanzara, pero no por miedo a ella, sino para alejarse de... Eso. Inconscientemente, tenía la esperanza de que Eso matara a Hilary (n/a: y yo también)  
  
Y ya, creo que con eso basta por esta vez. Dentro de... otros dos meses, tal vez, considerando todo el tiempo que me tomó escribir esta parte, verán la siguiente. CREO que van a ser Tres... sí, que sean Tres. Con eso bastará, espero.  
  
Cuídense, pórtense mal y miren a los dos lados antes de cruzar la calle por si viene Eso en sentido contrario. Bytes! 


	2. Capítulo 2

ok, prosigamos!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: n.nU ya se me había olvidado... Nada ni nadie de lo escrito a continuación me pertenece, salvo mi locura... o.O o al menos eso creo."ESO", SEGUNDA PARTE, QUE HABLA DEL PORQUÉ NO DEBES QUEDARTE SOLO, EN UN LUGAR OCULTO Y CON ALGUIEN QUE TE DIGA QUE TODO SE HUNDE.  
  
La pequeña... no, la odiosa, insoportable, insidiosa, venenosa, mandona, gritona enojona, metiche y etc, etc Hilary había regresado a su casa, fúrica porque Hiwatari se le había escapado frente a sus narices y no pudo darle su merecido (n/a: para alivio de todas las fans). Entró a su casa, hecha una fiera (n/a: y cuando no?), y se encerró en el baño para someterse a todos los rituales a los que las mujeres nos sometemos para cuidado del cutis (n/a: lástima que para lo que ella tiene no sirvan de nada...eeeehm... yo me entiendo). Ya iba a terminar, cuando, de repente, del lavabo empezó a salir... una enciclopedia... que se abrió repentinamente y salpicó todo de sangre!!! AAAAAAAAH!!! QUE MELLO!!!! vale. No les dio miedo. Bien. Me alegra sobremanera que sean valientes. Pero Hilary NO es valiente, así que salió corriendo, gritando como histérica y despertando a todo el vecindario de gente decente que se iba a dormir en cuanto el sol se ocultaba, la muy degenerada blasfema. Su padre, su comprensivo, paciente y cariñoso padre, resolvió las tribulaciones de su hija dándole un buen cachiporrazo en la cabeza, dejándola inconsciente, y después procedió a ver qué había ocasionado la turbación de su unigénita, y se encontro con que el lavabo... vale, todo el cuarto de baño estaba lleno de sangre. SANGRE!!! AAAAAAAH!!! QUE MELLO!!! ... ya sé que no da miedo. Pero acaso no es gracioso? ... ¬¬ esta bien, NO es gracioso. Amargadito, lárgate, y deja a la gente que viene simple hoy reírse a gusto, ok? Bien... en qué estábamos? aaah, sí. El cuarto de baño estaba lleno de sangre. El acomedido padre decidió... que era mucho trabajo para él solo, y al fin y al cabo para eso le paga a la chacha/sirvienta/ama de llaves/criada/dama de servicio/gata/como le llamen.  
  
Al día siguiente, después de la clase de deportes...  
  
-- MUCHACHADA, AAAAAAAALTO!!! -- exclamó el Profesor de Educación Física (PEF), y la muchachada se detuvo. Entones, continuó el catedrático -- MUCHACHADA, HUELEN A PERRO MOJADO, TODOS A LAS REGADERAS, YAAAA!!! -- ordenó el PEF, acto seguido sonó su silbato tres veces... y después se puso a tocar la canción de "la mesa" con él. (nota para los que no conocen la canción de la mesa: es una de esas bailables que nada más conocemos de este lado del mundo. Va más o menos así: "Mesa, mesa, mesa que más aplauda, mesa que más aplauda, mesa que más aplauda le mando, le mando, le mando a la niña. Mesa que más aplauda sí, mesa que más aplauda no, mesa que más aplauda le mando le mando le mando a la niña. za, za, za y a goza' y a goza' (aunque hay muchos que dicen que ahi dice "yakuza, yakuza"). za, za, za y a goza' y a goza')  
  
La muchachada se dirigió a las regaderas... Bueno, casi toda la muchachada. Había un miembro de dicha muchachada que se negaba. Empero, para no hacer enfadar al profe, fingió que se duchó, y ya se iba cuando...  
  
-- AAAAAALTO, CADETE!!! -- dijo con su suave voz el PEF  
  
-- o.O señor, sí, señor!! -- respondió Rei  
  
-- Soldado, explique porque despide un terrible olor a caballo sudado!!  
  
-- ... eh-  
  
-- Yo le diré porque huele a caballo sudado, cabo!! Es porque no se duchó!!  
  
-- bueno-  
  
-- No me interesan sus excusas!!! mueva su cabellera de señorita a las regaderas y no salga de ahí hasta que esté debidamente bañado, oyó?!?!?  
  
-- pero-  
  
-- OYO?!?!?  
  
-- es que-  
  
-- ES UNA ORDEN, MALDITA SEA!! ACASO HAY ALGUNA PODEROSA RAZON PARA QUE NO OBEDEZCA?!?!?  
  
-- ...soy alérgico al agua  
  
-- NO SEA RIDÍCULO, CADETE! DÉ UNA CONTESTACION LOGICA O LO PONDRÉ A LIMPIAR TODA LA ESCUELA CON UN CEPILLO DE DIENTES!!!  
  
-- ... es que... mi religión-  
  
-- ME IMPORTA UN PEPINO SU RELIGION!! VAYA ALLÁ Y BÁÑESE O VA A APRENDER A REZAR EN SERIO!  
  
-- O.O señor, sí, señor!!! -- contestó Rei, obedeciendo por fin.  
  
Bueno... fans de Rei, pueden imaginarse todas las depravaciones que quieran. PERVERTIDAS!!! Pero para toda la gente buena, noble, decente y educada, no describiremos nada... Rei fue a lo que iba, se bañó, y ya se iba cuando... las regaderas empezaron a mandarse solas y se encendieron todas... TODAS!!! los chorros de agua caliente... no, caliente no, HIRVIENDO rodearon a Rei, que huyó... lo mejor que pudo, dado que tenía que sujetarse la toalla (n/a: no sé porqué, si no hay nadie y no nos interesa... bueno, a algunas no nos interesa... en fin) ... y entonces, Eso salió de la coladera.  
  
Pregunta: ¿Cómo cupo ahí?  
  
Respuesta: Ni idea.  
  
Pregunta: ¿Por qué no se atoró ahí?  
  
Respuesta: porque mágicamente el hoyo de la coladera se ensanchó para que Eso pudiera salir con toda la facilidad del mundo. Fin del interrogatorio.  
  
-- hola, pequeño Rei... -- saludó Eso con su espantosa sonrisa  
  
-- o.O ..... AAAAAAAAAAH!!!! DEGENERADO CORRUPTOR DE MENORES!!!!! -- exclamó Rei, con justa razón  
  
-- ... ven aquí, pequeño Rei... verás como se hunden... todos se hunden  
  
-- AAAAAAAAAH!!!! DEPRAVADO!!!!!!!!! ALÉJATE DE MÍ, ENFERMO!!!!!!!!!! PERVERTIDO!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-- está bien, pequeño Rei... pero recuerda que volveré por ti... y por todos tus amigos... -- concluyó "Eso", riéndose malvadamente y yéndose como vino, ósease por la coladera  
  
-- o.O ENFERMO MENTAL PEDERASTA!!!! -- le dijo Rei antes de que su horrible mano desapareciera  
  
Al día siguiente, los alumnos tuvieron que exponer algo, lo que fuera, que consideraran su pasatiempo. Veamos lo que expuso... un tipo hasta ahora desconocido, llamado Max  
  
-- =3 (con un álbum de fotos) y ésta es una foto de mi tía Eufemia tomada el mismo día en que se resbaló y cayó al lago.  
  
-- O.O... n.nU pero no le pasó nada, verdad? -- dijo la Maestra  
  
-- =3 oh, nada importante, sólo se ahogo y nunca pudimos recuperar el cadáver... no es que nos interesara mucho, como verán era más fea que una cruda de mezcal  
  
-- O.OU ... aaah... -- todos los presentes estaban impactados  
  
-- =3 y ésta -- continuó Max -- es de mi abuelo poco antes de su fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa... Él murio del infarto, pero la cena estuvo deliciosa.  
  
-- O.OU -- (todos los presentes, otra vez)  
  
-- =3 y ésta es...  
  
-- n.nU creo que ya es suficiente, Max....-- lo interrumpió groseramente la maestra  
  
-- =3 está bien -- dijo el lindo niño mostrando su buena crianza, se dirigió a su lugar y se sentó.  
  
En el receso, Bryan se encargó de que Carlos pasara las de Caín, se desató una guerra de comida, y nuestro estimado Bryan fue a parar a la oficina del director. El director no estaba, así que esperó. Y esperó. Y esperó más y más y más y vuelvo atrás, y aunque quisiera terminar con este duelo sin piedad...eeeehm... perdón, me dejé llevar. Estaba en que espero más y más y más, y del director ni sus luces... Y entonces... lo oyó... y volteó a la ventana... y lo vió. SÍ, LO VIO!!! VIO A ESO, CON SUS HORRIBLES DIENTES BLANCOS COMO LA NIEVE Y RECTOS COMO UNA REGLA!!! AAAAH!!! CON SU HORROROSA MIRADA HIPNOTIZANTE!! CON SU HORRIPILANTE SOMBRERO!!! CON SU ESCALOFRIANTE TRAJE SASTRE!!! CON SU ESPELUZNANTE MALETIN!!! SI, ESO, CON TODO SU AJUAR!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! Sobra decir que Bryan se estaba muriendo del miedo...  
  
-- ¬¬ qué rayos quiere? -- espetó Bryan  
  
-- Bryan, Bryan, Bryan... te vas a hundir...todos se hunden... -- dijo Eso, aunque no tenía el más mínimo sentido nada de lo que decía  
  
-- UoU no porque yo traigo chaleco salvavidas [risas-grabadas]  
  
-- ... no importa, Bryan... [risas-malvadas] nos veremos después, pequeño Bryan (desaparece)  
  
-- ¬¬ bah.  
  
Para acabarla rápido, todos los integrantes del grupillo de la presa tuvieron un escalofriante encuentro con Eso ese día.  
  
Y al salir de clases, Eddie, Rei, Kai, Tyson, Bryan y, para su desgracia, Hilary, se reunieron para... perder el tiempo. Vagabundeaban por un lugar algo despejado y entonces escucharon el clamor de... de una voz vagamente familiar  
  
-- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! ALÉJENLO DE MI!!!!!!!!!  
  
Y nuestro grupo de metiches, evidentemente, fueron allá a metichear, y vieron a Carlos, gritando como niñita histérica  
  
-- O.O ALEJEN A ESE SICOPATA DE MI!!!  
  
-- 0=3 es sólo una foto... -- dijo el lindo y bien educado Max  
  
-- SÁLVESE QUIEN PUEDA -- gritó uno de los compinches de Carlos  
  
-- 0=3 sólo quiero tomarles una foto  
  
Y los otros tres salieron corriendo... Para su desgracia, los metiches no pudieron huir porque el pequeño e inocente y siempre sonriente (n/a: rimo!) Max los descubrió, y...  
  
-- =3 puedo tomarles una foto?  
  
-- n-nU no, gracias... -- dijo Rei, disimulando su miedo  
  
-- =3 anden, no sean tímidos  
  
-- n.nU no, en serio, gracias... -- dijo Tyson, imitando a Rei  
  
-- =3 pooooooooorfis  
  
-- ¬¬ crees que somos idiotas? -- le espetó Kai -- a todos los que le tomas una foto se mueren  
  
-- =3 no, son sólo infortunadas coincidencias  
  
-- ... está bien -- concedió Bryan, deseando que esta situación se terminara de una vez  
  
-- o.O que?!?!? -- exclamaron sus compañeros  
  
-- mírenlo bien... -- empezó Bryan -- es sólo una tonta superstición, como la del vendedor de enciclopedias que mata niños  
  
-- n.nU pueeeeeeess... -- fue la respuesta que le dieron los demás  
  
-- ... no me digan que también vieron a un vendedor de enciclopedias que los salió con el cuento de que "todos se hunden"? -- preguntó Bryan, aunque ya conocía de antemano la respuesta  
  
-- n.nU pueeeeeeeeesss...  
  
-- =3 sí, yo lo vi ayer.... le tomé una foto! (se las muestra)  
  
En la foto, Eso sale sonriendo, como siempre, sujetando una enciclopedia, como siempre, y saludándolos tétricamente, como siempre... [escalofríos]... de repente, el álbum empezó a sangrar  
  
-- O.O AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -- gritaron casi todos  
  
-- O.O e-es-eso p-p-pas-pasó c-con la f-f-fot-t-to d-de m-mi he-er-herm-m-a-an-no -- dijo Kai, a punto de quedar en shock  
  
-- =3 no, es un sobrecito de catsup que se me quedó aquí el otro día  
  
-- · - ·U aah. -- dijeron todos los demás  
  
-- como está eso de que la foto de Kenny sangró? -- preguntó Bryan  
  
Kai se encogió de hombros.  
  
-- ni idea, pero todo el cuarto se llenó de sangre, y me castigaron por un mes  
  
-- ô.ó no recuerdo que te hayan castigado -- apuntó Rei  
  
-- ¬¬ porque me escapaba, so-idiota -- fue el riposte  
  
-- · - · ah.  
  
Kai se levanta (nota: estaban todos sentados), camina tres pasos al frente, un viento sale de quien sabe donde y la bufanda le empieza a ondear; en dos palabras: "pose heroica", y dijo:  
  
-- ...fue "Eso" quien mató a mi hermano  
  
-- OoO cómo sabes?-- preguntaron los demás  
  
-- estoy seguro porque... "Eso" me lo dijo -- dijo Kai, aún con la pose y actitud heroica  
  
-- OoO  
  
Kai se voltea hacia los demás, aún con la pose y la actitud heroica, y exclama solemnemente:  
  
-- y juro que me vengaré!!  
  
-- OoO bien!!! -- dijeron los demás, impresionados  
  
-- quien está conmigo?!?!  
  
[silencio]  
  
-- n.nU ya sabes que Kenny me caía muy bien, pero... soy alérgico a las enciclopedias (n/a: andale, te creo)-- dijo Rei  
  
-- n.nU yo tengo payasofobia (n/a: y eso que?!?!)-- trató de excusarse Tyson  
  
-- n.nU yo tengo una agenda muy apretada (n/a: será en la mochila, porque siempre estás perdiendo el tiempo) -- dijo Hilary  
  
-- n.nU yo... yo soy pacifista y estoy en contra de la violencia (n/a: todo el mundo es pacifista cuando le conviene) -- dijo Eddie  
  
-- hmm... (n/a: UoU al menos él tiene el orgullo suficiente como para no salir con una escusa estúpida)-- fue el único sonido que salió de Bryan  
  
-- =3 te apoyo! (n/a: ALELUYA!)-- dijo nuestro lindo y bien educado niño rubio  
  
-- ...yo también... -- dijo Bryan por fin, y añadió: -- =D odio a los vendedores puerta a puerta  
  
-- u-u bien -- dijo Kai, y después se dirigió a los cobardes-- ¬¬ gracias  
  
-- ... no me veas así... soy alérgico a las miradas fulminantes -- dijo Rei  
  
-- ... ni hablar! no voy a dejar que ustedes tres mueran y me dejen con estos gallinas! -- dijo Tyson  
  
-- ¬¬ no voy a permitir que me diga gallina alguien que tiene payasofobia -- dijo Eddie  
  
-- ... n.nU suerte! -- dijo Hilary al final  
  
-- ¬¬ ... u-u bien, -- dijo Kai -- de todos modos las mujeres sólo estorban en estos casos  
  
-- ò.ó HIWATARI!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-- =3 puedo tomar una foto?  
  
-- sí, está bien...-- dijeron los demás con voz fastidiada  
  
-- =3 WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!! (pone la cámara en algún lugar, los otros se acomodan, pone el autodisparador y corre a su lugar) =3 digan "PUDRETE, ESO!"  
  
-- ¬¬U "PÚDRETE, ESO!" n-n  
  
Durante los dos días siguientes, se dedicaron exhaustivamente a averiguar métodos para deshacerse de los vendedores de enciclopedias.  
  
-- con una bala de plata -- dijo Eddie  
  
-- nooo, con una estaca en el corazón -- lo contradijo Rei  
  
-- yo oí que era con un collar de ajos -- apuntó Tyson  
  
-- tienes que decir su nombre tres veces -- dijo Hilary  
  
-- UoU démosle un hachazo en la cabeza y ya -- dijo Kai  
  
-- UoU ninguno de sus locos métodos va a servir-- sentenció Bryan  
  
-- =3 con polvos pica-pica -- dijo Max  
  
-- ô.ó con polvos pica-pica? -- preguntaron a coro todos los demás  
  
-- =3 ajá.  
  
-- ... podría servir... -- reconoció Bryan  
  
-- =D y luego el hachazo -- insistió Kai  
  
-- ... y cómo vamos a echarle los polvos pica-pica? -- preguntó Hilary  
  
-- =3 podemos diluirlos en agua y cargar las pistolas de agua con la mezcla -- sugirió Max (n/a: ... bueno.... siempre que vean "=3" es que está hablando Max, ok?)  
  
-- ... o podemos poner el polvo en unos globos y después inflarlos y arrojárselos -- opinó Eddie  
  
-- es más fácil llevar unas pistolas de agua que un cargamento de globos -- dijo Rei, encogiéndose de hombros  
  
-- ¬¬ tienes algo contra mí, verdad? -- le espetó Eddie  
  
-- o.o no, para nada  
  
-- ¬¬ sí, sí tienes algo contra mí. Siempre me llevas la contraria  
  
-- o.O no, no es cierto -- se defendió Rei  
  
-- ¬¬  
  
-- o.OU  
  
-- UoU ya basta. -- los interrumpió Bryan -- Tenemos que practicar.  
  
-- practicar? -- preguntó Tyson  
  
-- ¬¬ a menos que tengas una puntería excelente, hay que practicar -- le contestó Bryan  
  
-- ... pero necesitamos las pistolas -- señaló Hilary  
  
-- detalles, detalles! -- dijo Bryan con tono de fastidio. Se abrió la gabardina y les dejó ver su arsenal de broma... llevaba una pistola de agua entre tanta cosa -- ... no cargo más porque sería inútil.  
  
Y pusieron un montón de latas vacías y practicaron el disparo y blablablablabla. Vamos a lo interesante. Están frente a aquel edificio que lleva a las coladeras, con pistolas de agua llenas de agua con polvos pica-pica y entran con decisión  
  
-- n.nU después de ti, Tyson -- dijo Rei  
  
-- n.nU las damas primero -- pasó la bolita Tyson  
  
-- n.nU Kai, esto fue tu idea -- esquivó la bolita Hilary  
  
-- u-u ya lo sé. -- dijo Kai -- Pero, por si no lo han notado, cabemos todos por la puerta  
  
-- n.nU  
  
-- ¬¬ como quieran -- dijo Kai, entró, y todos lo siguieron porque... porque no sabían como regresar a casa, de todos modos  
  
Y una sombra entró detrás de ellos.Y aquí se queda por hoy... podrá la Comunidad del Polvillo acabar con Eso? Será Eso lo suficientemente bondadoso como para matar a Hilary? Kai vengará a su hermano? Venderá Eso todas las enciclopedias que tiene que vender para ganar su nimia comisión? Habrá algo a lo que Rei no sea alérgico? Morirán todos por la foto que les tomó Max? Eddie descubrirá que es lo que tiene Rei en contra suya? Recordará el director que tiene que castigar a Bryan? Encontraré algo qué preguntar sobre Tyson? Qué era esa sombra que entró con ellos? Dejo de hacer preguntas? Seguros? y qué tal si en vez de eso contesto los reviews que habían dejado antes de que los de FF. net borraran esta historia? Vale? Ok!  
  
Malale: ¡-¡ a mí si me dió miedo la de Chucky (y eso que nada más me la contaron. Años después, reuní valor y la vi)... =P si de por sí nunca me agradaron las muñecas... mmmmmh... creo que la escena en que la tubería se traga al niño es más bien por la mitad de la peli... u-u síp, ya hice memoria y es por la mitad. El final está muy muy raro... puse a Kenny de hermano de Kai porque era el primero que se moría [risas-malvadas] ô.ó además de porque sus nombres empiezan con "K", y muchos padres tienen la loca tendencia de que los nombres de sus hijos empiecen con la misma letra (como mi prima... casi todos los nombres de sus hijos empiezan con "A", menos Luis Fernando...) XD Ya viste onde andaba Max...  
  
Silver: sí, ese maldito payaso ... curiosamente, superé mi payasofobia yendo a un circo... ô.ó aunque viéndolo en retrospectiva, el payaso no era muy bueno para hacer payasadas... y años después pasé por el escalofriante episodio de mi vida en que admiré a Los Payasónicos (...y aun tengo el disco... XD que importa, me dan mucha risa un par de canciones) ¬¬ porque compadecéis a todo el mundo?? Acaso no puedo torturar a alguien sin que lo compadezcáis?? ... en fin!  
  
Akane: estoy bien, gracias, ya lo continué, de hecho ya lo terminé y nada más me estoy esperando para hacerla de emoción y porque tengo que reescribir el último capítulo, gracias, me alegra que mis fics te hagan reír, gracias, muchas gracias, y hasta luego.  
  
Ana: lo siento mucho por tu pobre e inocente cabuz. Y sí, dan más miedo los vendedores de enciclopedias... [escalofríos] el otro día vino uno... ».« fue horrible, fue horrible... yo le dije: "no, ahorita no", y él insistió en venderme su maligna enciclopedia, con la seudo-oferta de que, al comprar el ligero libraco, también te daban una enciclopedia en CD-ROM... el colmo es que en esta casa abundan las enciclopedias, pero ninguna llegó de manos de un vendedor puerta a puerta, que conste  
  
Cuídense, pórtense mal y miren a los dos lados antes de cruzar la calle por si viene Eso en sentido contrario. Bytes! 


	3. Capítulo 3

antes que nada, los reviews.  
  
Gracias a Spirit Dark. Cortito, pero directo al punto y emotivo  
  
A Silver le digo que lo de Rei es la excepción que confirma la regla, que Kai se ve HIPER-MEGA-GUAPO en cualquier pose, e incluso sin pose, y que lamento sinceramente que os haya afectado tanto lo del gatucho; y a Zafiro le digo que Hola, que me alegra que esté por aquí, que los de FF .net (que ya ni siquiera dejan que ponga uno el nombre aquí) no encontrarán nada que criticar aquí, y que los payasónicos han perdido ciertamente algo de su toque, porque la otra vez los ví y no me agradó lo que vi (excepto lo de que Ratón hubiera adelgazado). Y sí, no debería haber problema con este formato, pero luego uno no sabe ni de quien debe cuidarse. Bytes  
  
Y a Malale le digo que yo también deseo que a los censores esos les lleguen vendedores no sólo de enciclopedias, sino también de seguros de vida y de suscripciones a revistas, y que no, técnicamente no se nota que estés feliz porque esta chorrada ha sido publicada otra vez (eso fue, obviamente, sarcasmo)... analizándolo, creo que tengo un trauma con los pederastas XD siempre sale alguno. Y no, Rei no se quemó con el agua hirviendo, porque no fue tan estúpido como para dejar que lo tocara. (Y, si hubiera sido Kai, 0=) no me habría interesado un mínimo [sonrisa-perversa] me habría interesado tanto que habría participado activamente en la escena... u-u pero no se puede porque esto es para todo público)... da gracias a Ilúvatar de que por donde vives no haya vendedores. Son una plaga. Son peores que la peste. Dioses, son peores que Hilary y Mariah juntas.  
  
Y a Ana le digo que las personas en los cyber siempre se ven raras las unas a las otras, que ya me acostumbré a que me hagas la barba y no me importa, y respecto a tu pregunta debo decir que no soy psicologa ni nada de eso, peeeero tengo entendido que la bipolaridad es mas o menos lo que tu dices, solo que con la diferencia de que le haces caso a la voz con mas facilidad.  
  
Y, ahora sí, he aquí el último capítulo de esta traumatizante y enfermiza historia!  
  
DISCLAIMER: ... acá entre nos, hace tiempo usé el seudónimo de "Stephen King" y escribí varios librejos que se vendieron bastante bien, y, más recientemente, usé el seudónimo de "Takao Aoki" y desarrollé una historiecilla bastante sosa y simplista llamada Beyblade, que también pegó bastante... ¬¬U evidentemente estoy mintiendo. Nada ni nadie de lo escrito a continuación me pertenece, salvo la loca idea de mezclar "beyblade" con "Eso"  
  
"ESO", TERCERA PARTE, QUE HABLA DEL PORQUÉ NO DEBES COMER WAFFLES.  
  
Ya estaban todos adentro, caminando muy juntos por si se perdían  
  
-- ¬¬ cuando averigüe quien es el degenerado blasfemo que tiene la mano ahí... -- empezó Kai  
  
-- ».« ouch! quien es el chistosito de los zapes?? -- se quejó Rei  
  
-- ¬¬ Hilary, podrías dejar de pellizcarme?-- preguntó Tyson  
  
-- o.o yo no te estoy pellizcando! -- le respondió ésta  
  
-- ¬¬ no le creas, yo la estoy viendo -- dijo Eddie  
  
-- ».« yo no te estoy pellizcando!!!  
  
-- ¬¬ ándale, pues. Todos sabemos que te gusta. -- intervino Bryan  
  
-- O/./O que? -- preguntó Tyson  
  
-- ò.ó a mí no me gusta Tyson!!!  
  
-- ¬¬ ajá, ajá. -- dijeron casi todos los demás  
  
-- =3 "Vamos a ver al mago, al mágico mago de Oz! De Oz, De Oz, De Oz!" (n/a: xD no puedo imaginarme a Max sin decir eso, lo siento)  
  
Pasaron unos cuantos segundos en silencio después de eso hasta que Kai, enojado porque quien-sabe-quien seguía con la mano "ah", dijo:  
  
-- ¬¬ oye, quienquiera-que-seas, podrías quitar tu mano de MI retaguardia?  
  
-- o.o oye Kai... -- empezó Rei  
  
-- ¬¬ ... û-ú## aaah, a mi "espalda baja" no eres alérgico, verdad?  
  
-- o/./O no es eso!! es que nadie puede tener la mano ahí!!  
  
-- ¬¬ claro que no! para eso tú estás cuidando mi...  
  
-- ».« podrías escucharme?!?! que no te has dado cuenta de que vas a tres metros de nosotros?!?!  
  
-- ¬¬ pues es para que nadie toque...  
  
-- ò.ó YA SUPÉRALO!!!!  
  
-- ô.ó Kai, tienes una imaginación muy grande. -- terció Eddie  
  
-- ».« es que JURO que alguien tiene...  
  
-- ¬¬ traumado -- dijo Hilary  
  
-- ».« pero... pero...  
  
-- =3 ...  
  
-- u-u Kai, sospecho que, inconscientemente, quieres que alguien ponga...-- empezó (y casi terminó) Bryan, pero fue interrumpido  
  
-- ».« no es cierto!! Alguien, no sé quién, tenía...  
  
-- ô.ó cambiando de tema, donde estamos? -- preguntó Tyson  
  
-- ... buena pregunta... -- dijeron los demás  
  
-- ô.ô hemos estado dando vueltas en círculos. -- dijo Kai, deteniéndose  
  
-- QUE?!?!? -- preguntaron los demás a coro, pero como ellos no se detuvieron todos se estrellaron y acabaron en el suelo --... ».« ouch...  
  
-- ¬.¬ bueno, al menos ahora no pueden negar que hay alguien...  
  
-- ¬¬##### YA OLVÍDALO!!!!!  
  
-- u-u en fin... quítense de encima (n/a:qué aguante... tiene a los otros seis encima y aun así puede hablar normalmente...)  
  
-- ò.ó bueno, Hiwatari, ya estarás contento!!! -- dijo Hilary, levantándose -- nos trajiste aquí y ya nos perdimos y...!!!  
  
-- ¬¬ cállate  
  
-- NO ME CALLES!! SABES QUE YA NOS PERDIMOS Y VAMOS A MORIR AQUI, ESCUCHANDO TUS TRAUMAS DE QUE ALGUIEN TE PONGA LA MANO EN...  
  
-- ¬¬#### NO TE METAS CON ESO!!!  
  
--... Y TODO POR LA ESTUPIDEZ DE QUE UN VENDEDOR DE ENCICLOPEDIAS MATO A TU HERMANO!!!  
  
-- o.O metió la pata -- dijo Eddie  
  
-- o-o ... vuelve a mencionar a mi hermano y me encargaré de que mueras lenta y dolorosamente  
  
-- ¬¬ ah, sí?!?!?  
  
-- o-o no me retes, degenerada blasfema, no me retes...  
  
-- HEEEEEY!!! FALTA MAX!!!! -- exclamó Tyson, después de haber invertido parte de su tiempo y su única neurona en contar a quienes estaban con él  
  
-- u-u le dijimos que no debíamos separarnos -- dijo Bryan  
  
-- tenemos que buscarlo! -- dijo Hilary  
  
Entonces Kai mira al suelo y ve un barquito de papel... y se pone a seguirlo  
  
-- o.O y ahora que le pasa? -- preguntó Rei  
  
-- ¬¬ OYE!! VAS A DEJAR QUE MAX MUERA?!?!?!?!? -- le reprochó Hilary  
  
Kai, ignorándola olímpicamente, siguió con lo del barquito  
  
-- bueno, al fin y al cabo él quería venir aquí. -- dijo Bryan, encogiéndose de hombros -- Sabrá como salir, se los aseguro.  
  
Y así, nuestros... aspirantes a copia barata de héroes siguieron a Kai, dejando al pobre Max a su suerte...  
  
-- =3 ... ha de ser por aquí... (camina tres pasos más y se encuentra con...)  
  
-- O.O TÚ AQUÍ?!?! -- exclamó Carlos, presa del pánico  
  
-- =3 hola! ahora sí me dejarás tomarte una foto??  
  
-- O.O AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (sale corriendo y se estrella contra una tubería) x.X  
  
-- =3 en fin! (se va, saltando alegremente) "Por el camino hacia la tierra de Oz, en busca de lucidez y razón!" (Mago de Oz, "Los Renglones Torcidos de Dios") (n/a.: ¬.¬ sobre todo lo de "razón"... loco... loco!!!) (se estrella contra... chakachakachakaaaan...)  
  
-- ¬¬### que manía tiene todo el mundo hoy de chocar conmigo? -- dijo Kai, evidente y obviamente molesto  
  
-- =3 hola!!  
  
-- o.o lo encontraste!! -- dijo Eddie, asombrado  
  
-- ves, Hilary? Kai no es tan desalmado... -- dijo Bryan  
  
-- ¬¬ a mí me parece una coincidencia (n/a: por más que me caiga mal esta individua debo reconocer que tiene razón)  
  
-- ¬¬ bueno... como sea... -- dijo Kai. Acto seguido se levanta y vuelve a seguir el barquito como zombi hipnotizado  
  
-- =3 oye, porque sigues ese barco?  
  
-- porque se parece al de mi hermano  
  
-- =3 pero es sólo un barquito de papel, realmente tiene alguna característica especial que te haga reconocerlo?  
  
-- ...no -- respondió Kai, después de meditarlo diez largos segundos  
  
-- =3 entonces?  
  
-- es una corazonada  
  
-- =3 y si es falsa?  
  
-- pues nos regresamos y ya  
  
-- =3 y sabes como regresar?  
  
-- ... puedo averiguarlo  
  
-- =3 eso me suena a que estamos perdidos. Seguro que puedes averiguarlo?  
  
-- s  
  
-- =3 seguro seguro?  
  
-- ¬¬ SI!!!  
  
-- =3 y si es cierta tu corazonada?  
  
-- pues vamos a matar a "eso" y luego nos vamos  
  
-- =3 y si Eso nos mata a nosotros?  
  
-- pues ya no tendrás nada de que preocuparte  
  
-- =3 y si los mata a todos ustedes y sólo me deja vivo a mí?  
  
-- pues tú lo matas  
  
-- =3 y si no puedo?  
  
-- pues Eso te mata  
  
-- =3 y si no puede?  
  
-- ¬¬ te mato yo mismo  
  
-- =3 pero y si ya estás muerto??  
  
-- ¬¬# ... [sonrisa-maligna-y-mirada-perversa] te mato aquí y ahora  
  
-- =3 gracias. Era todo lo que quería saber (se une al grupo)  
  
-- ».«########### yanoaguantoyanoaguantoyanoaguanto -- murmuró Kai, pensando: "dejaré que Eso los mate a todos y luego lo mataré yo... sí!!! [risas-malvadas]" -- [sonrisa-maligna-y-mirada-perversa] [risas-malvadas]  
  
-- ô.ó Kai, de qué te ríes? -- preguntó Rei  
  
-- [sonrisa-maligna-y-mirada-perversa] de nada, de nada  
  
-- o.O tienes una mirada siniestra -- notó Bryan  
  
-- [sonrisa-maligna-y-mirada-perversa] en serio?  
  
-- O.O muy, muy siniestra -- corroboró Eddie  
  
Y, al fin, llegaron a una tubería grande. Muy muy grande. Tan grande como las de Mario Bros. Y entraron. Y caminaron mucho tiempo. Y, finalmente, llegaron a la guarida de Eso...  
  
-- ahora, tenemos que ir con mucho, mucho cuidado... -- aconsejó Eddie  
  
-- =3 WIIIIIIIIIII!!! (empieza a correr como loco por todos lados... y Eso lo atrapa)  
  
-- Hola, pequeño Max [sonrisa-blanca-fuerte-y-sana] -- dijo Eso  
  
-- =3 Hola, Eso!!  
  
-- ô.ó porque me llamas "Eso"?  
  
-- =3 no sé, pregúntale a los que están escondidos ahí (señala a donde están sus compañeros)  
  
-- ¬¬ idiota -- dijo Kai  
  
-- aaaah, es el pequeño Kai... -- empezó Eso  
  
-- ¬¬ vuelve a llamarme así y me la pagas, degenerado blasfemo  
  
-- ... y todos los demás -- terminó Eso  
  
-- ò.ó oye!! -- dijo Rei  
  
-- ò.ó ahora nos saludas uno por uno!! -- exigió Bryan  
  
-- ò.ó ni que fueramos qué!! -- reclamó Eddie  
  
-- ò.ó vendedor de cuarta!! -- insultó Tyson  
  
-- ò.ó TE VAS A ENTERAR!!! -- amenazó Hilary  
  
-- ... ejem... y el pequeño Rei... y el pequeño Bryan... y el pequeño Eddie... y el pequeño Tyson... y la pequeña Hilary  
  
-- n-n así está mejor -- dijeron los aludidos (n/a: niños babosos!!!)  
  
-- ¬¬ idiotas -- dijo Kai, otra vez  
  
-- =3 WIIIIIIIII!!! Eso, puedo tomarte una foto??  
  
-- ... no  
  
-- =3 áaaaaaaaaandale  
  
-- ¬¬ NO!  
  
-- =3 pooooooooooooorfiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis  
  
-- ¬¬# QUE NO!!!  
  
-- =3 ...pues no me importa!!! (le toma la foto, con un tremendo flashazo)  
  
-- ».« me la pagarás!!!! -- dijo Eso, todo cegato perdío.  
  
-- ... AHORA O NUNCA!!! -- gritó Kai -- FUEGO!!  
  
-- ô.ó ... alguien trae un cerillo? -- preguntó Rei estúpidamente  
  
-- ¬¬ DISPAREN, DEGENERADOS BLASFEMOS IDIOTAS, DISPAREN!! (n/a:  
ô.ó cuanto se habrá tardado en decir eso?)  
  
-- · - ·U aaaaaah (vacían las pistolas de agua con polvos pica-pica sobre Eso)  
  
-- Ja! eso no servirá!! -- dijo Eso, recuperando la vista  
  
-- o.o cierto! lo olvidé! -- exclamó Bryan  
  
-- que cosa? -- preguntó Eddie  
  
-- · - ·U que el polvo pica-pica pierde su efecto con el agua  
  
-- ¬¬ idiota... u-u bueno, menos mal que preparé un plan B.  
  
-- en serio? -- preguntó Tyson  
  
-- muere, Eso!! -- dijo Kai, mostrándole una llave de cruz (con las que cambian las llantas) hecha de plata  
  
-- u-u eso tampoco servirá, pequeño Kai  
  
-- ¬¬ ah, no?  
  
-- u-u no, pequeño Kai  
  
-- ¬¬## TE ADVERTI QUE NO ME LLAMARAS "PEQUEÑO KAI"!!! (le da un tremendo golpe en la cabeza con la llave)  
  
-- x.X  
  
-- O.O es-está mu-mu-mu-muert-t-to?? -- preguntó Hilary  
  
-- ... tendré que asegurarme (se pone a darle más catorrazos con la llave) mmmh... creo que ya...  
  
-- =3 ya nos vamos?  
  
-- sí, vámonos -- convino Eddie  
  
Y así, todos salieron, salvando al mundo de Eso y su maldad.-------------------------------16 Años Después-----------------------------  
  
-- u-u al fin... paz y tranquilidad... -- dijo Kai. (evidentemente, adulto. Ni modo que 16 años pasen sin huella. Imagínenselo como se les dé la gana)...  
  
Y, por leyes Múrphycas, el teléfono suena  
  
-- ¬¬ como siempre... (contesta) bueno?  
  
-- siete días... -- dijo una voz familiar  
  
-- ¬¬ malditos recordatorios grabados para que uno pague la cuenta del teléfono (cuelga)... u-u ahora sí, paz (y, otra vez, el teléfono suena) ... me da que no pago esa maldita cuenta... (contesta) bueno?  
  
-- Eso ha vuelto -- dijo otra voz familiar  
  
-- ¬¬ quién eres, qué es "eso", y porqué habría de importarme?  
  
-- Soy Eddie, Eso es un vendedor de enciclopedias asesino y te importa porque mató a tu hermano  
  
-- u-u no conozco a ningún Eddie, los vendedores de enciclopedias no matan a la gente, y nunca tuve ningún hermano  
  
-- sí me conoces, sí matan gente, y sí tenías un hermano que se llamaba Kenny  
  
-- ¬¬ eres un loco, empiezo a creerte lo de los vendedores, y no recuerdo a ningún Kenny  
  
-- DEMONIOS!!!! YA DEJA DE JUGAR!!!  
  
-- ¬¬ cállate, degenerado blasfemo (le cuelga) ... "degenerado blasfemo"? ... Kenny?... ô.ô KENNY!!! (n/a: ¬¬ a buena hora te acuerdas)  
  
-- bueno... -- dijo Eddie(el mismo rollo que con Kai)-- nada más queda hablarles a los otros... a veeeeeeeer.... (marca un número)  
  
Bryan (ya saben) está de pie en un escenario frente a un montón de gente que no tiene gran cosa que hacer  
  
-- ...el dedo índice, como les iba diciendo, tiene múltiples y variados usos, por ejemplo, puede emplearse como arma ofensivo-defensiva, cuando se introduce en el ojo de algún enemigo o contrincante (hace como si le picara el ojo a alguien con aires de esgrimista) o como indicador de idiotez personal, cuando se le tiene constantemente metido en la boca (se mete el dedo a la boca y pone una expresión francamente estúpida) (n/a: estos chistes me los pirateé de Marco Antonio Almazán, "Distorsiones"... capítulo quien-sabe-cual, "Usos Y Aplicaciones Del Dedo Índice" o algo así... evidentemente no tienen tanta gracia porque los escribí de memoria, no citando textualmente.)  
  
-- XD JAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
-- ...lo que me recuerda que el otro día me encontré con mi suegra. Iba a huir cuando... (suena el teléfono) ... cuando algún idiota me interrumpió, como ahora. Diiiiiiiiiiiiiisculpen! (sale)  
  
-- XD JAJAJAJAJA (n/a: ¬¬ público tan simple)  
  
-- diga lo que quiere en menos de diez palabras -- dijo Bryan al levantar el auricular  
  
-- "Eso" ha vuelto  
  
-- ... no, no estoy interesado en ninguna maravillosa oferta. (cuelga y regresa) He vuelto, público querido!! No me lo creerán, pero precisamente era mi suegra, hablando de eso... o.o de "Eso"?... Diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisculpen! (sale, corriendo)  
  
-- o.O pero... hábrase visto?? -- dijo Eddie -- ME IGNORO!!!! bueno, el que sigue (marca otro número)  
  
-- bueno? -- contesta Hilary (YA SABEN!!!)  
  
-- "Eso" ha vuelto  
  
-- ¬¬ y?  
  
-- como que "y"??  
  
-- ¬¬ mira, amigo, eres pésimo haciendo bromas por teléfono (cuelga)... un segundo... "Eso"...?  
  
-- o.o no puede ser!!! -- dijo Eddie, atónito  
  
para acabarla rápido, Eddie llamó a todo el clan anti-Eso y recibió respuestas similares... pero curiosamente, a la mañana siguiente...  
  
-- EDDIE!!! SAL DE AHI SI TODAVIA ESTAS VIVO!!!! EDDIE!!! -- llamó Kai, aporreando la pobre e inocente puerta que no tenía la culpa de que Eso hubiera vuelto  
  
-- eeeh?? que dem-? -- dijo Eddie, medio adormilado, y abrió la puerta-- o.o Kai! creí que no ibas a venir!  
  
-- u-u yo también  
  
-- EDDIEEEEEEEEE!!! -- gritó Rei, que venía corriendo -- o.o veo que estás bien... (se detiene a tomar aire) puf... hola, Kai! cuanto tiempo!  
  
-- =3 (llegando) HOOOOOOOOOOLA A TODOS!!!!  
  
-- ¬¬ más les vale que esto sea en serio -- dijo Hilary, llegando  
  
-- hey! han envejecido! -- "salud" (si a eso puede llamársele saludo) Bryan, que también venía llegando  
  
-- tú tambien! -- le respondió Tyson, que había llegado después de él  
  
-- bueno, al grano. Eso ha regresado y se dispone a asesinar niños hasta que lo detengamos -- les soltó Eddie como quien dice que llovió anoche  
  
-- ô.ó como lo sabes? -- preguntó Tyson  
  
-- porque está allá dentro (señalando hacia el interior de su casa), preparando unos waffles -- respondió Eddie como quien dice que, dado que llovió anoche, se inundó el distribuidor vial  
  
-- ¬¬ eres idiota o qué?? -- le espetó Kai -- porqué lo dejaste entrar?!?!?  
  
-- porque no lo reconocí hasta que me dijo quien era -- contestó Eddie encogiéndose de hombros, como si dijera que, dado que había llovido la noche anterior y se había inundado el distribuidor vial, había tenido que ir al trabajo en lancha  
  
-- u-u bien. Por suerte siempre estoy preparado -- dijo Bryan, y sacó una metralleta... y dos pistolas... y dos rifles... y una bazooka... y una resortera -- una para cada uno... no se emocionen...  
  
-- =3 WIIIIIIII! PIDO LA BAZOOKA!!!  
  
-- O.O eeeeh... mejor tú toma ésta (le da la resortera)  
  
-- =3 en fin!  
  
y así, entraron al antro de la bestia... ejem, quise decir, la cocina de Eddie...  
  
-- OYE, NARRADOR DE CUARTA!! DONDE VUELVAS A LLAMAR ASI A MI COCINA...  
  
-- no es mi culpa!! -- se defendió el Narrador -- es culpa del guionista!! ejem, de la guionista  
  
-- ò.ó pues no me importa de quien sea la culpa!! nadie llama "antro" a mi cocina, y nadie me llama "bestia"!!  
  
-- ¬.¬ ...bestia -- le dijo Bryan  
  
-- ò.ó oye!!!  
  
-- SUFICIENTE!!! -- exclamó el narrador, y siguió leyendo sus líneas -- "Y así, entraron a la cocina de Eddie, donde se encontraba Eso, preparando Waffles, y lo rodearon, y..."  
  
-- [sonrisa-maligna-y-mirada-perversa] debiste haber muerto con esos golpes, "Eso"...-- dijo Kai  
  
Y todos dispararon a quemarropa, pero...  
  
-- [risas-sicóticamente-malvadas] ... o.o eh? -- se extrañó Kai, dado que de la metralleta colgaban tres letreritos, el de arriba ponía "Rat", el de en medio "Tat" y el de abajo "Tat"  
  
-- esto es una broma, verdad? -- dijo Tyson, con una pistola de la que salía una banderita blanca  
  
-- ¬¬ soy un comediante, qué se esperaban?? -- se defendió Bryan, con una bazooka de la que salió un montón de confeti  
  
-- ¬¬ gracias, Bryan. No sé que habríamos hecho sin ti -- dijo Hilary, con una escopeta que había disparado un corcho  
  
-- ... bueno... -- empezó Eddie, que tenía una pistola de la que salía un letrerito que ponía "Bang" -- espero que alguien haya planeado otra cosa  
  
-- ... pueeees... yo no. -- dijo Rei, con una escopeta cuyo cañón se había vuelto blando y estaba colgando  
  
-- =3 en fin! (le lanza a Eso un waffle con la resortera)  
  
-- O.O NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! -- Exclamó Eso, desintegrándose  
  
-- · - ·U aaah.  
  
-- =3 WIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! (n/a: ¬¬ ya está muy grandecito para decir "WIIIIIIIII!", no creen?  
  
Y así, volvieron a salvar al mundo de la maldad de "Eso". Fin!  
  
-- fin?? como que fin? -- preguntó Kai  
  
-- sí, siguen los créditos... -- le respondió el Narrador  
  
-- UoU que final tan soso -- dijo Rei  
  
-- UoU esta película fue un asco -- dijo Bryan  
  
-- ... pero hay waffles -- dijo Tyson  
  
-- =3 WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!! WAFFLES!!!  
  
-- o.O oigan, no se coman esos waffles!! -- les advirtió el Narrador --... u.uU lo hicieron  
  
-- o.O qué fue lo que paso? -- preguntó Kai, que no tenía antojo de waffles  
  
-- yo no sé... era algo en esos waffles... como se los comieron, Eddie, Bryan, Tyson, Max, Rei y Hilary desaparecieron, al igual que "Eso"  
  
-- ¬¬ un momento... tú has estado con nosotros toda la película, no?  
  
-- pueeeeeees... sí, podría decirse que sí.  
  
-- ¬¬ entonces, tú sabes quien fue el degenerado blasfemo que...  
  
-- ¬¬ 16 años y aún no lo superas?  
  
-- ¬¬ aaah, sospecho que fuiste t  
  
-- o.O no, no fui yo  
  
-- ¬¬## no te creo!!!  
  
-- ».« que yo no fui!!!  
  
-- ¬¬### entonces quien?  
  
-- ».« yo que sé!! estaba oscuro, y yo lo único que hice fue leer todo lo que me dijeron que leyera!!  
  
-- -.- entonces no sabes  
  
-- no, no sé.  
  
-- [sonrisa-maligna-y-mirada-perversa] muere!!! (le lanza un waffle con la resortera) (al camarógrafo) que me ves?  
  
-- O.OU no, nada...  
  
-- ¬¬# dime quien fue el degenerado blasfemo que se atrevió a ya sabes que y te perdonaré la vida  
  
-- O.O yo no filmé esa escena...  
  
-- -.- ya veo. [sonrisa-maligna-y-mirada-perversa] Muere!!! (le lanza un waffle con la resortera) PRODUCTOOOOOR!!!!  
  
-- quep?  
  
-- ¬¬ dígame en este mismo instante quien fue el que puso su mano en mi retaguardia o afronte las consecuencias  
  
-- mmmmh... no tengo ni idea. Yo sólo puse el dinero y no me encargué de nada más  
  
-- [sonrisa-maligna-y-mirada-perversa] MUERE!!! (... ya saben) (a lo que queda del equipo de producción) quien fue??  
  
-- O.O ni idea... -- empezó la maquillista -- peeeero...  
  
-- (apuntándola con la resortera) ¬¬ pero que?  
  
-- ».« talvezlaguionistasepa!!  
  
-- -.- ya veo... (apuntándome con la resortera) ¬¬ quien fue?!?!  
  
-- eeeeh... si te digo que no sé, me vas a desvanecer con los Waffles Todopoderosos, verdad?  
  
-- ¬¬ exacto.  
  
-- pues de todos modos tenía pensado decírtelo. Fue... ella (señalando atrás de él)  
  
-- ¬¬ no caeré en un truco tan bajo y viejo  
  
-- ».« es verdad!!! huye por tu vida ahora que puedes...  
  
-- O.O ya viene... -- Los que quedan del Equipo de Prodcucción corren y se sientan muy derechitos en unas bancas que aparecieron de la nada, y entonces entra... Ella. La Malvada Maestra De Repaso De Inglés  
  
-- Good Morning, Students! (Traducción: buenos días, alumnos!)  
  
-- n-nU Good Morning Teacher! (Traducción: Buenos días, maestra!) -- respondió a coro (como niños chiquitos) El Equipo De Producción  
  
-- [sonrisa-demasiado-maligna] straight back, your hands on the desk, don't talk... (notando a Kai, que seguía de pie sin creerse que el equipo de producción actuara así) oh, we have a new student! sit down... what's your name? (T: espaldas derechas, sus manos sobre la mesa, no hablen... oh, tenemos un nuevo estudiante! siéntate... como te llamas?)  
  
-- ¬¬ no soy ningún estudiante suyo. -- le espetó Kai. El Equipo de Producción se calla que el chamo ha firmado su sentencia de muerte  
  
-- (fingiendo contrariedad) oh, really? well, I don't care. Sit down, put your hands on the desk, dont talk unless I give you permission to, and everything you have to say you will (con énfasis en el "will") say it in English. Sit down (T: oh, en serio? bueno, no me importa. Siéntate, pon tus manos sobre la mesa, no hables a menos que te dé permiso, y todo lo que tengas que decir LO DIRÁS en inglés. Siéntate)  
  
-- ¬¬ no  
  
-- (fingiendo amabilidad) oh, you are so serious! Smile, please. (T: oh, eres muy serio! Sonríe, por favor)  
  
Cada miembro del Equipo De Producción es recorrido por un escalofrío  
  
-- ¬¬ no, gracias  
  
-- smile, please, smile. (T: eeeh... para que la pongo? en fin... Sonríe, por favor, sonríe)  
  
-- ¬¬ me dijeron que fue usted la que puso SU mano en MI retaguardia hace 16 años. Es cierto?  
  
-- (mirada despreciativa) say it in English (T: dílo en Inglés)  
  
-- ¬¬ no, no lo haré.  
  
El Equipo de Producción tiene los ojos humedecidos, conmovidos por la valentía de Hiwatari... aunque quizá sea que él esté loco o sea estúpido o suicida; o tal vez sea porque acaban de pintar las bancas con pinturas de aceite y se están drogando con el olor.  
  
-- ok, then. Ten push-ups, now. And count them IN ENGLISH (T: está bien. Diez sentadillas, ahora. Y cuéntalas EN INGLÉS)  
  
-- UoU no. Conteste mi pregunta o [sonrisa-maligna-y-mirada-perversa] afronte las consecuencias  
  
-- oh, so you DO smile. Well, that's not important. Ten push-ups (T: oh, así que SÍ sonríes. Bueno, no importa. Diez Sentadillas)  
  
Kai, por piedad lánzale un waffle... oh, no... no... por piedad, no...no puedo contenerme esta vez... Santo Tomás De Los Pelos Parados, protégeme... [bostezo]  
  
El Equipo de Producción ahoga un grito. Sabe lo que anuncia un bostezo  
  
-- oooh, did you yawn? (T: ooooh, bostezaste?)  
  
-- ...eeeeeeh.... yep (T: eeeeeeh... síp)  
  
-- you, ten push-ups, too. and count them (T: tú, diez sentadillas, también. Y cuéntalas) (n/a: ».« la muy malvada si no las contabas no te las tomaba en cuenta...valga la redundancia)  
  
-- No, I Won't (T: no, no quiero)  
  
-- twenty push-ups (T: veinte sentadillas)  
  
-- ».« No, I won't do that!! dat's nonsense, ye freakin' creepy-crawler!! (T: No, no lo haré! No tiene sentido, malvada criatura rastrera!!! ¬¬U con mi perfecto inglés)  
  
-- Then I will talk to the principal (T: entonces llamaré al director)  
  
-- Bueno, ya basta!! usted es una malvada abusadora de menores!! le puso la mano a Kai en la retaguardia, no lo niegue  
  
-- no, I didn't do that. and talk in English (T: No, no lo hice. Y habla en Inglés)  
  
-- oh, so ye wanna me talk in english?!? well, i hafta sey yer a... (T: oh, así que quiere que hable en inglés? bueno, tengo que decir que usted es una...)... no me rebajaré a ese nivel u-u Hay pruebas contundentes de que usted le puso la mano ahí a Kai  
  
-- ô.ó en serio? -- preguntó Kai  
  
-- así es! -- le respondo -- no es la primera vez que acosa a alguien! si no, pregúntale al estimado director de la película!!  
  
-- (volteando a ver al director) es verdad eso? -- vuelve a interrogar Kai  
  
-- u-u sí. -- le contesta el Director -- Y también me dijo que sonriera, y todo lo que te ha dicho a ti, menos lo de los "push-ups" y lo de hablar en inglés  
  
-- [sonrisa-maligna-y-mirada-perversa] entonces muera!! (le lanza un waffle a la Malvada Maestra)  
  
-- n.n SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -- exclama el Equipo de Producción  
  
-- gracias, muchas gracias, Kai. Has librado al mundo de Hilary, de Tyson, de Eso, y de La Malvada Maestra. Muchas, muchas gracias  
  
-- ¬¬ bah (se va)  
  
INTERROGANTES QUE DEBIERON HABERSE RESUELTO PERO QUE POR AZARES DEL DESTINO NO FUE AS  
  
1.- ¿Cuál era el rollo de "Eso" con lo de que todos se hundían?  
R.-- Duh. Las enciclopedias no pueden flotar, así que se hunden.  
  
Tyson.-- a que no! si la sueltas sólo se cae, no se hunde  
  
Yo.-- Tyson... Eso es un mero tecnicismo. El aire es un fluido, y todo lo que "cae" en un fluido se hunde. Cállate por favor, y recuerda que habías desaparecido mágicamente por los efectos del Waffle Todopoderoso  
  
Tyson.-- · - ·U ah, cierto (desaparece... otra vez)  
  
2.- ¿Terminaron de construir la presa?  
R.-- No.  
  
3.- ¿Qué le paso a Carlos?  
R.-- Ni idea. Tal vez siga inconsciente en el sistema de cañerías, o quizá se ha vuelto un hombre-rata  
  
4.- ¿Qué son la Pachuca y la Cuchufleta?  
R.-- Tranzas que le hicieron a Tyson para estafarlo  
  
5.- ¿Alguna vez se lavó la sangre del baño de la casa de Hilary y el ex-cuarto de Kenny?  
R.-- Mmmmmh... nop. La gente es floja  
  
6.- ¿Por qué Rei no quería bañarse?  
R.-- Por que los gatos se bañan con la lengua, no en regaderas  
  
7.- ¿Por qué si Max les tomó una foto con la cámara-de-las-desgracias no les pasó nada?  
R.-- ... estooooooo... Desaparecieron por el ataque de los Waffles Todopoderosos, así que, técnicamente... sí les pasó algo...  
  
Cuídense, déjense cuidar; pórtense mal, piensen peor; no coman tierra si les faltan nutrientes (para eso existen los multivitamínicos) porque luego les salen lombrices en la panza; miren a los dos lados antes de cruzar la calle por si viene una malvada maestra loca sicópata trastornada senil menopáusica en sentido contrario; y cepíllense los dientes tres veces al día porque si no cuando envejezcan se les van a caer todos los dientes y van a tener que andar batallando con una dentadura postiza!! Que el viento bajo las alas os sostenga allá donde el sol navega y la luna camina!! Hasta otra!! Bytes!! 


End file.
